<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making up for your prom by strictly_confectional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553420">Making up for your prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictly_confectional/pseuds/strictly_confectional'>strictly_confectional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWASapphic, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lighthearted, Oral Sex, Praise, Reader-Insert, Sweet, a proposal of sorts??, no genital terms, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictly_confectional/pseuds/strictly_confectional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Script offer] [F4TF] [F4F] [established relationship] [a proposal, of sorts??] [sweet] [lighthearted] [praise] [kissing] [oral] [no genital terms]</p><p>The listener (you) feels like she missed out on a lot, growing up in the closet. To make up for one of the experiences she missed out on, one night, the listener's girlfriend surprises her with a makeshift surprise prom for just the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making up for your prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First script I'm posting online, and also first NSFW script I've written haha. The muse of mushy gay romance just sang to me and I had no choice but to listen. Feel free to modify etc, I wrote this fairly off-the-cuff but hopefully the pacing and stuff is okay. Idk I think it's cute at least haha. Written with a trans listener in mind, but it probably works well enough for cis listeners too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>[the listener opens the door and comes in]</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Hey babe! Come here. [you kiss her] I missed you so bad! How was your day?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[the listener walks in, the door shuts behind her]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>What? [laughs] Oh, this? How perceptive of you to notice. I am all dressed up. What about it?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Why? Oh, no reason. Can't a lady just dress up fancy if she feels like it? I think what you should be asking is, "shit, how is my girlfriend so beautiful and elegant?"</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[laughs] Okay, well, so. The truth is, seeing as we're both free this Saturday night, and it just so happens to be May... I just thought that, um, I'd prepare a bit of a surprise for you.</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Mm, let's see... I forgot how I was gonna do this, haha. Okay, let's have you come over here... and close your eyes... okay. Now hold out your hands... [you place the dress in her hands] Okay, you can open them.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Ta-dah! It's, a prom dress!</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Well, you know, we were talking before, about being closeted in high school, and not really getting to live out those teen years to the fullest and all. And you mentioned prom, and feeling like you missed out, and how you wish you could've gotten to attend as your authentic self and all, so... I thought I'd try to give that experience back to you now. Um, I tried to pick a dress you'd like. Is it okay? The color, the style? It should fit and all. Or I hope so. It's gonna be so awkward if it doesn't. But it should. Yeah, this is why I was asking you about your measurements out of the blue a while back, heh. Surprise?</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Is it... good?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[the listener says yes]</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[relieved] Oh, thank god. I thought you'd like it, I was just a bit unsure about springing it on you out of nowhere, so that's good. I'm glad. I--</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[the listener suddenly hugs you and gives you a kiss]</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Oh! Hey! Haha. Yeah. Yeah, of course, sweetheart, of course. I wanted to make you happy. I'm really glad you like it.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>So, I know this isn't exactly the best venue, and it is just the two of us, but I dunno, I figured you could get all dressed up, and then we could y'know, put on some music, dim the lights, and dance around for a while? I bought some punch too, for that authenticity. Oh, and! I have a corsage for you. I got myself one too, so don't worry about that. So we can match and everything.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Does that sound okay to you...? [laughs] Good.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Okay, well, then you can go put this on and make yourself pretty. I want you to feel as beautiful and confident as you possibly can tonight, kay? Alright.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Oh, wait, wait, before you do. There's something I think I need to say first. [you exaggeratedly clear your throat].</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Okay, um. So. I hope I'm not coming on too strongly or anything, but I just wanted to ask, if it's okay. It's just, you mean a lot to me, and it would make me the happiest gal on Earth if you'd say yes, so... would you go to prom with me?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[she says yes]</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you giggle playfully] Wow, thank you so much, I can't believe it. Ugh, I'm really blushing now. You go do your thing, okay? Take your time.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[the listener goes to the bedroom/bathroom/idk it's an audio script, and closes the door to put on her dress etc.]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[some time passes (theoretically). You call through the door:] Hey, hun, everything going okay there? Need my help with anything? No? Oh, okay. Take your time. [under your breath] God, I wanna see her.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[the listener opens the door and steps out]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Oh, you ready? How does it fee--[you turn to look at her]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[gasps] Oh, my god. You look incredible, hun! That dress looks so good on you, holy shit! The color, and the shape, they just suit you so fucking well. God, how it complements your hair, your features, your figure...</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>How do you feel? Do you feel good in it? ...good. Fuck, you really do just look absolutely stellar right now.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[laughs] Why thank you, I did do a good job picking it out, didn't I? I do have quite the amazing fashion sense, if I do say so myself.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Jesus, you really just... are so stunning, I don't even know what to say. Shit, how is my girlfriend so beautiful and elegant? [laughs] Holy fuck.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>...okay, um. Quick change of plans. I was gonna save this for later tonight, but ah, seeing how absolutely gorgeous and radiant you are... I think I might wanna move "sloppy prom dress sex" up to... right now, if that's okay with you.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[giggles] Perfect.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you kiss her deeply, pushing her up against the wall, running your hands over her body. feel free to improv noises kisses etc throughout this segment]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Ugh, your hair, your soft fucking skin. It's This pretty neck. [you move down her face to kiss her neck] And wow, this dress really highlights your shoulders, huh? So fucking cute. [more kisses]</p></div></div><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>God, fuck, you really are just gorgeous, babe. Do you feel it? Do you feel just how fucking hot you are?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you kiss her deeply]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[laughs] Oh, god, you just spent so much time getting ready and now I'm here messing you all up. Maybe we should've taken a photo or something first. Oh well. I was, planning on doing this anyway, so.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you slip your hands down her body] God, your body just looks so good in this dress, babe. The fabric flowing down, over your breasts, your stomach, your hips. These curves, ugh; you don't know how fucking good it feels, just running my hands over them. Fuck. [inhales] Mm, and you smell so good too. I can't fucking get enough of this.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Hey, lift up your dress for me, would you, babe? I wanna touch you down here some too.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[laughs] Oh, these panties--you really did take it to heart when I told you to make yourself pretty. Were you expecting something like this too? Well, let me just slip my hand down here and... indulge you.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you kiss her again, touching her] How does that feel, hun? My hand in your panties. God, you're really wet, aren't you. Getting excited, huh? I'm getting pretty wet too, haha. But right now, this is all for you, hun. I want you to feel special tonight. Feel as loved and beautiful as you are. As you deserve to feel.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[more kisses as you touch her]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Doing okay there? Getting close? [laughs] God, you're so cute, moaning like that. That expression on your face. It's just so fucking hot.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Hang on a sec, don't come yet. I just wanna... [you kneel down in front of her] check what's going on down here, too, heh. God, your legs are just so fucking long, and soft... and these thighs, I wanna just bury my face in them. You really are [kiss] the prettiest goddamn girl in the fucking world.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Hey, hold up your dress higher, hun, don't want to get it all messy now, do we?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you kiss her thighs, moving slowly upwards]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Mm, these thighs~ [kiss] How are you feeling? Do you... want me to kiss you some more here? On your thigh? [kiss] Higher? Is that where you wanted?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Ah, fuck, I--I can't even tease you right now, I just have to-- [you start passionately kissing/licking/etc. her yknow how it goes]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>God, you're so fucking sweet. You taste so fucking good. [kiss] Hey, are you gonna come? [giggle] Go ahead and come if you want to, hon. I want you to feel good. This is our special night, for just the two of us.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you continue going down on her. feel free to intersperse other laughs, reassurances here as you do. eventually, you stop as the listener finishes]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>[you laugh] Good job, darling. Come here, let me hold you. [you embrace her]</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>How was that? Uh, one hell of a prom night, huh? [giggles] Sorry, I really was planning to save this for later, but, y'know. Well, um, we've still got the rest of the night ahead of us. Think you're up for another round? [laughs] Or should we take a break?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Come on, how about... you go put on some music, and I'll get us something to drink. Punch okay? [laughs] Alright, hun. Be right back. [quick kiss and a giggle]</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>